Home At Last
by DrarryJohnlock18
Summary: What will Harry do when Draco Malfoy and a three year old Scorpius turn up on his doorstep with nowhere to go. Drarry. Complete. One shot.


**Just a quick one shot I wrote today. All the characters belong to JK Rowling so please don't sue me, I don't have any money. Pwease review and stuff. This was a bitch to write but I did it anyway :) - Draco**

* * *

Harry's head shot up as he heard the doorbell ring. He extracted himself from the comfiest position on the sofa with a groan and traipsed over to the door. Pulling it open, he got the biggest shock of his life.

"_Malfoy_?!" Harry was startled. What was _Malfoy_ doing on his doorstep?!

"Potter." The blonde greeted. Harry started again when he noticed a small child resting on the taller man's hip.

"What are _you _doing _here_?"

"Oh you know, just in the neighbourhood, thought I'd pop in and say hello." Malfoy said sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why are you _really _here Malfoy?"

"Astoria kicked us out." Malfoy said, looking at his feet.

"_Why_?" Harry just wanted to close the door and go back to the sofa.

"Because she did alright Potter. All we need is somewhere to stay and no one else would even consider us, let alone let us in."

"What makes you think I would consider letting you in?" Harry asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"The door's still open is it not?" Malfoy drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Fine. One night while you get sorted out." He opened the door wider and let the two blondes in.

"I wouldn't have asked but…" Malfoy bit his lip and looked fondly at the small child.

"Have my bed; I'll sleep on the sofa." He said softly. _What the fuck was that?! He's Malfoy! Why on earth would you give up your bed for him and that small child? Oh. But that's the thing isn't it? The child._

"Thanks." Malfoy said, looking startled. Harry led the way to his bedroom and let Malfoy and Malfoy junior inside. He shut the door quietly behind him. Walking back to the sofa, he realised he needed bedding. He turned on his heel and knocked on his bedroom door. _It's your room. Why are you knocking? _

"Come in." Harry entered the room and noticed Malfoy was topless.

"I…err…umm…uhh…was just…uhh…" Harry pointed to the wardrobe and Malfoy nodded, turning back to the child. Harry made his way over to it, opening the door to grab some bedding.

"Daddy…where we? Where's Mummy?" The small child asked.

"We're at a friend's house, Scorp. You'll be seeing Mummy soon." _Scorp. The child is called Scorp._

"He a friend?" Scorp asked, pointing at Harry.

"Uhh…yeah." Malfoy replied. Harry shook his head, trying to clear it of all the random thoughts floating around. He made his way back to the living room with the spare duvet and pillows.

He set them down and arranged them in his preferred order. He stripped down to his boxers and curled up as comfortably as possible under the duvet. Harry sighed as the image of Draco's bare stomach popped up in his mind. _Draco?! You're calling him Draco now?! _Harry shook his head again and took off his glasses.

"What the fuck are you doing Harry?" He asked himself. He rolled over and closed his eyes. Trying desperately to fall asleep but images of Draco kept popping up again and again. Draco hugging Scorp. Draco's bare stomach. Draco kissing Harry. Draco and Harry in the shower- _Woah. What the fuck. He's not even gay!_ Harry clenched his jaw and forced himself to think of the latest Quidditch book Hermione and Ron had gotten him. He mentally flicked through the pages until he fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Harry awoke to a small child screaming. _What the fuck?!_ He sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily, reaching for his glasses.

"Sorry. He likes to get up early and be the cause of all the neighbours waking up." Said a jean-clad Draco.

"S'okay, 'out time I started gettin' up early." Harry mumbled. For the first time that morning, Harry noticed Draco was, yet again, topless. The inky haired man shivered. Harry grabbed his trousers and pulled them on, running a hand through his hair. Standing up, Harry walked quickly to the kitchen, grabbing a random cereal packet. He emptied half the packet into a bowl and added some milk.

"Hungry Potter, clearly didn't grow out of that." Draco was leaning against the door frame, fidgeting Scorp on his hip, smirking slightly.

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry said playfully. _Woah woah, you're _flirting_ with him?! _

"Daddyyyyyyyy I'm huuuuuuuuuuuuungryyyyyyyyyyyyy." Scorp complained, burying his head in Draco's shoulder.

"Just a minute Scorp." Draco looked pleadingly at Harry. _Why does he look so fucking hot doing that? It should be bloody illegal._ Harry walked over to Draco and Scorp.

"Hey Scorp, what would you like to eat?" He asked.

"Some chocolate cereal pwease Uncle Harry!" Harry started at that.

"Of course Scorp." Harry shakily walked over to the cupboards as Draco set Scorp down. The boy came running over and tugged on Harry's trouser leg.

"Are you Daddy's boyfriend?" He asked innocently.

"Wha… I umm err…we're just umm… friends." Harry spluttered.

"He assumes things of his own accord." Draco explained, walking over to help Harry. "Wakes up in a strangers house, must be a relative."

"That reminds me, how did you find my house?" Harry asked, looking innocently up at Draco.

"I walked down every street, ringing the doorbell of each house until I found you." He replied sarcastically. "How do you think I found you? Your location must be in every newspaper ever."

"Then why don't people come up to my door and just force their way in to see me?" Harry asked, outraged at the Prophet.

"You really haven't been outside or seen a newspaper in years have you." Draco said, shaking his head. "There are people hiding in your bins and I wouldn't be surprised if a picture of me standing on your doorstep isn't in every paper by now." Draco gave Scorp a bowl of dry cocoa pops and a plastic spoon.

"Oh." Harry made his way back to the sofa, cereal in hand. "Aren't you going to have anything?"

"Oh, no I don't eat breakfast." Draco said, sitting on the sofa next to Harry, placing Scorp on his lap.

"Why 'id 'reen'rass frow you an' Scorp ou'?" Harry asked, around a mouthful of cereal.

"That's none of your business Potter." Draco said, instantly tensing up.

"It is if you're staying in my house."

"It's not a house. It's a flat." Draco pointed out.

"Ground floor flat."

"A flat all the same. And a muggle one at that." Draco said, wrinkling his nose.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. It is my business if you're staying in my _flat_."

Draco looked down awkwardly at his feet. "She uhh… She… ShefoundoutIwasgay."

"She wha… Oh." Harry blushed bright red.

"You gonna go to the Prophet." Draco said, challengingly.

"No of course not. Why would I?"

"I don't know, perhaps revenge for childhood bullying." Draco said bitterly.

"I was just as bad as you were, Malfoy." Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Fine, fine. I s'pose you were. Actually Potter, I'm willing to bet you were worse than me." Draco said laughing. The doorbell interrupted their flirtatious conversation.

"I'll get it." Harry said, setting his bowl down on the coffee table, he walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Where is Draco? Don't deny him being here. I've seen the pictures and I know how he fucking feels about yo-"

"You fucking-urgh! You just-and then come running off here I mean what the fuck do you think you're doing!" Harry could tell Astoria was seething.

"Language Astoria, Scorpius is only three! As I recall, you kicked me out. Can we _please _take this inside."

"Fine, but you better have a good explanation for why you're shirtless in Harry Potter's home." Harry mentally cursed. _The Prophet are going to have a field day. _Harry opened the door wider to let the woman in. She stomped over to the sofa and sat heavily on it. Draco stood awkwardly in front of her.

"Go with Uncle Harry Scorp." He whispered setting Scorpius down.

"Come with me." Harry said, holding out his hand. The small boy took his hand tentatively and wandered after him to the kitchen.

"Why's Mummy an' Daddy fitin'?" The small boy asked quietly.

"They are just trying to sort some things out, Scorp… You might have to swap from each parent." Harry whispered awkwardly.

"Oh… So they is divorcing?" Scorp put his thumb in his mouth and looked up at Harry.

Harry knelt in front of the small boy. "Yes, they probably are." He said solemnly.

"Will you look after me?" Scorp had tears in his eyes.

"Of course I will Scorp." The boy launched himself into Harry's arms. The man scooped him up and hugged him gently.

* * *

Astoria, unfortunately, had left and taken Scorpius with her. Harry tentatively walked into the living room where Draco was sitting. The blonde had his head in his hands and had eventually put a shirt on. Harry walked carefully over and sat next to him.

"You okay?" He asked tentatively.

"What do you care?" Draco snarled.

"Oh I care Draco." _Like you wouldn't believe._

Draco snorted. "You wouldn't if you knew me."

"I'd like to know you." Harry said quietly.

Draco looked at him, startled. "Really?" Their conversation was getting quieter and quieter.

"Really really."

"I only ever wanted to get to know you." Draco said, looking straight ahead. "But you denied me that. You picked a Weasley over me even. I didn't understand back then, why you picked him. But as I grew out of my Father's reverie, I realised how wrong he had been, and how wrong I was. It was sixth year when I realised that. Too late for me. I was already on the wrong side of the war when I realised how powerful you were. Not just magically, but emotionally. You'd been abused all your life and yet, you still had _so much _love to give. That's how you survived wasn't it? Both times. Love overpowered him. And to think I didn't believe in it! Just like _him_. But then you made me see. You made school so bloody hard. I thought that the feelings would just disappear. But they didn't. If anything they got more powerful. Why did you have to go and make things complicated Harry?" Draco suddenly turned to look at Harry. The blonde had tears on his face. "I have to go." Draco stood quickly and walked out the apartment.

"Shit." Harry said, putting his head in his hands. "What the fuck am I going to do? He fucking… and then… and that fucking bitch… he's so…" _Hot?_ Harry stood up abruptly. "I need to find him." He grabbed a jacket and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mr Potter sir! Is it true that you made Draco Malfoy cry!?"

"Mr Potter! What happened at your flat today?"

"Why was Malfoy at your flat?"

"Are you the cause of Malfoy and Greengrass's break-up?"

"FUCK OFF! THE LOT OF YOU! DON'T YOU ALL HAVE LIVES TO GET BACK TO?!" Harry exploded. The throng of people that had swarmed around him slowly backed away. Harry shook his head angrily, trying to see if Draco was anywhere in sight. He scanned the pub for the tell-tale flash of blonde hair but, to no avail.

"Shit." Harry walked towards the wall into Diagon alley. He tapped the bricks and impatiently stumbled through as soon as the gap was big enough. He whipped his head from side to side, trying to find Draco. Suddenly he caught a flash of blonde and shouted.

"DRACO! DRACO STOP! PLEASE!" The moving figure stopped and slowly turned to face Harry.

"Come to make fun of me Harry?" Draco's voice cracked.

"No, I came to tell you that… I feel the same." Harry started walking towards Draco.

"But-but the Prophet!" Draco said.

"I don't care." Harry leant forwards, his lips hesitantly brushing against Draco's. The blonde leaned into the kiss and kissed Harry back. The kiss got more forceful and heated. Harry brought his hand up to tangle in Draco's hair, other slipping around the taller man's waist. Draco snaked his hands around Harry's own waist, slipping up his shirt. Harry shivered and pulled back.

"Come on. Let's go get Scorp back." He grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Actually Harry, it's 'let's go _and _get Scorp'." Draco said, laughing giddily.

Harry shook his head and led them through the mass of people asking personal questions. They stumbled; well Harry did, onto the pavement outside, cold air hitting Draco's bare arms. Harry slipped his jacket off and handed it to Draco. The blonde took it and smiled gently. After he'd put it on he grabbed Harry's hand and apparated them to Malfoy Manner.

"Well, here we are." Draco declared. "She might've changed the wards but she would have had to get help for that. She doesn't know how." The blonde smirked. He led Harry to the front door and they passed safely through the wards.

"How come they let me through?" Harry enquired.

"Because… I had them accustomed to you when I remade them." Draco said blushing.

"Oh." They walked through the corridors, Harry shivering as he remembered the dungeons. They came to a door.

"This is Scorp's room." Draco declared. Harry nodded and opened the door a crack. Inside was a big green wardrobe, silver chest of draws, silver and green toy chest and a bed in the middle of the room. In the bed was a scared looking Scorpius.

"Scorp…" Draco breathed. He ran forward and grabbed the small boy. He gathered Scorpius up in his arms and walked quickly towards Harry.

"We need to get out of here. Now. She's made that woman. She'll kill us when she realises you kissed me."

"Hey! You kissed me back!" Harry said, leading the way down the stone corridor. They left the eerie building and apparated back to Harry's flat. The inky haired man immediately cast strong wards around his apartment, to stop Astoria. Draco was in the kitchen, getting Scorpius lunch and the small boy was throwing lettuce around when Harry walked in.

"Wards are done. Quite well I might add." He said, swaying slightly.

"Go to bed Harry." Draco said softly, pushing Harry's fringe out of his eyes. Harry nodded slowly and walked unsteadily to his bedroom. He collapsed on the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Harry woke to the mattress dipping and a small child curling up in his side.

"Ssh Scorp." Came Draco's quiet voice.

"I know I know, I might wake Daddy up." Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Hey Harry." Draco said softly.

"Hey."

"Daddy! You're awake!" Scorp shouted.

"Yes I am, but now we're going back to sleep okay?"

"Yes Daddy." Scorp shut his eyes and snuggled further into Harry's side as Draco slipped into the bed, putting his arm round the small child.

"Thank you Harry, for letting us stay." Draco said.

"It's not a problem Draco. It would never be a problem. Stay as long as you want."

"Harry…" Draco bit his lip. "I just wanted you to know… I umm… I love you."

"I love you too Dray." Harry said, playing with Draco's hair.

"That's okay then." The blonde snuggled down and Harry watched as he fell asleep. Maybe, finally, he was going to have a family who loved him, and whom he loved.

A family.

That sounded nice.

Real nice.

Harry kissed Draco's forehead and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah so pwease review and tell me if you liked it (I hope you did) :) Draco**


End file.
